


Why aren't you DEAD?

by ThatPersonIsOkay



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: 1st Story so go easy on meh ;w;, After Game, Bad Dreams, Benrey mess's with Gordon, Cussing, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, angst kinda, misssing him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonIsOkay/pseuds/ThatPersonIsOkay
Summary: After Black Mesa Gordon went back home and too care of his son. He still talks to the team and got the streaming job but also got an office job to balance it out. But everyday he has had that feeling that Benrey isn't dead and has hard time sleeping but when he starts to sleep.......... Things get weird
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Why aren't you DEAD?

I got home from my office job to see my son laughing on the couch I place my stuff down and look at him with a smirk "What you laughing at kiddo?" he jumped in suprised when he saw me but smiled and answered "Benny! He is my friend!" He say's and I chuckle "That's cool Josh,but you should get ready for dinner." I say ruffling his hair he grabed my hand and I lifted him up "Dad he is real I swear! And he is super funny I think you would like him!" He say's hugging my arm and chuckle at him saying is imaginary friend being real.

"I'm sure I would Joshua." I say to him and place him in his high chair and start making mac-n-cheese and felt how tired I was. I look at Joshua and he looked at me worried "What is it champ?" I said "Did one of those kids at school be mean to you again? If so you know I could call Dr.Coomer-" I was interupted by Joshua "No it's just you look so tired and It makes me and Benny worried, cause I know you have work and all." He say's and looks down at the ground and a wave of guilt splashed on me

"I didn't know you were worried." I was thinking about what to say when Joshua said "Just please for me and your friend get some sleep!" He screamed but not rudely and I ruffled his hair "You need to stop hanging out with the Team they are telling you to much. But okay I will"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------after Dinner-----------------------------------------------------------

after Dinner Joshua went to bed and so did I after singing him to sleep. I went to my room and look at my bed 'C'mon freemen your son need's you to be a good Dad' and laid down and sighed I wanted to go see if Joshua was okay again but I was so tired and the bed felt so nice

Slowly I closed my eyes and let the Darkness take over I opened my eyes to see "Oh no...." I was back were we had the fight with Benrey I looked sown at the blood water and my Pj's get wet "No no no no no no this isn't real!!!" I screamed grabing my hair and closing my eyes

soon I hear something a voice but.... it was the Black Mesa Sweet voice I opened my eyes to seethe colors pink and yellow go around me "No...NO NO NO HELL NO!" I screamed louder trying to get out but failed

I triped and fell splashing into the blood water and looked up to see someone "HEY! WHO ARE YOU!?!" I scream and the turn to me and the person comes in my line of sight and my heart stoped when I saw who. My Eyes widened and and tried to say something when finally I did "B-Benrey?" I ask and he laughed "yo what's up Feetman. He said like nothing happened

I get up as fast as I could to get up but fall again and witch he laughs at "What's the rush Feetman?" Benrey said walking closer I get up with out falling and scraem "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TAKE ONE MORE STEP YOU ASSHOLE!" I say steping back

"Bro look I am not going to hurt you I wanna talk to your cringy ass." Benrey said as he rolled his eyes and steped closer I steped back again feeling like I was going to die we kept doing the step back step foward til I ran into a spike I looked behind me to confirm it was a spike and when I looked back I saw Benrey right in my face like an inch away I yelled in suprised "You're not real you're just a nightmare!" I yell in his face and he chuckled

"Bro I am as real as anything. I am just respawning ya'know after you and the guys killed me." He said to me and my eyes widen "NO YOU'RE NOT REAL YOU CAN'T BE!" I screamed and pushed him away from me but held my right and as he was being pushed and pulled me with him "Gordon." He said still holding my arm and I looked at him with fear

"I am real and I will be back soon and I choose to hang out in your mind." He said still chill. I tried getting my arm out of his grasp but failed and gave up "W-Why me???? Why not T-Tommy you like H-him!" I said and he rolled his eyes "Cuz they're not like you dumbass." He said

"CUZ THEY HAVE THERE PASSPORTS? OR THEY HAD THERE HAND ON AND NOT CHOPED OFF???" I said mad and wanted this fever dream to end and just like that darkness....

I woke up and it was 8:00Am work started soon so I got up and got ready and texted the team

Gordon: Hey can on one of you guys babysit Joshua I have work.

Coomer: HELLO GORDON! I am free today so yes

Bubby: Nothin better to do

Tommy: CanI bring Sunkist???

Gordon: Yes Tommy you can... And ok when I get back we need to talk

Coomer: What is wrong Mr Freeman?

Gordon: I'll tell you later for now I gotta go see ya

Coomer: Goodbye GOrdon

Tommy: By mister freeman

Bubby: Bye fucker

I sighed and went to the bathroom when I felt a sharp pain on my right arm I pull up my sleeve to see a bruse..........That was shaped like a hand my eyes widened "Oh nononononono" I say and call my Boss " Hello sir? Can I take the day off for a few day's I am not feeling well!.......Ok/..........yes sir.............thank you bye" I said and hung up and just sat in the bathroom

"Get yourself together Freeman You killed hi once you can do it again.........Can I?" I had doubt I don't wanna put yself in harms way to die I HAVE A SON TO TAKE CARE OF! I can't leave him he means everything to me so what if I didn't have to fight Benrey..... I hope he isn't wanting to fight but with him I don't know.  
\-----------Few hours later the team come over------------------------------------

The door was opened by Tommy with the keys and Coomer and Bubby came in soon after they turned to me suprised "Hello Gordon! Why aren't you at work?" Dr Coomer said I look up at him with dread "We need to talk." I said and they looked concerned "Sunkist go play with Joshie...." Tommy said and Sunkist did what he was told and I brought the guys to another room

"What is it Gordon?" Bubby said sounding annoyed. I thought about what to say and how to say it "Well um.... I don't think Benrey is dead......" I said andpulled up my sleeve "Last night I had a dream that I was back where we fought benrey and he was there! He tolf be he wasn't dead and he'll be back soon! He grabed me right here" I pointed at the bruse "And told me that he wanted to talk to me and only me. SOMETHING IS WEIRD GUYS!" I said pulling my sleeve back down and fixed my glasses 

They looked at each other then me "Gordon I think you need sleep you sound insane and that is caused by sleep lost." Bubby said arms crossed and leaned against the wall "Yes Doctor Bubby might be right you do loot tired Gordon how about you sleep for now and we'll take care of little Joshie for now?" Dr Coomer said I looked at them with sadness "Wha- You guys DON'T beileve me??? Tommy what about you? I said looking for some hope

"Why Mr Freeman if he is alive you should hear him out right? He might be good now!" He said and I nodded but not cause I agreed cause I knew he would say that They all brought me to my room and Bubby pushed me on the bed and turned off the lights 

"Okay Benrey lets 'CHAT'" I said and closed my eyes and then darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fan fic -w-


End file.
